Nicht so erstaunlich, halluzinationen
by ASKNB
Summary: Los celos le comen al joven Gilbert ¿por qué será? Tal vez sea porque llegó cierto maestro de música a la escuela... Tal vez... con el bad touch trío unido 1 descubrirán lo que oculta la novia de Beilschmidt. Para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? Para el reto trimestral "mi amor de Verano" y para los que no también ;) XD


_**Tomé prestados a los personajes de Hetalia para otro fic el título está en alemán traté de que fuera "Las alusinasiones no son tan asombrosas" Espero les guste, porque a mí sip; ok esta es la historia.**_

* * *

En cierto lugar, a cierta hora, una pareja, más dos amigos, un hermano y un profesor hablaban… bueno hablaban fuerte… pero muuuuy fuerte.

¿La razón? Muy fácil de decir pero complicada de poder explicar en boca del muchacho.

¿Cómo empezó? Hace unos meses, cuando había una vacante de profesor, apareció el profesor de música alto, de cabello negro azabache y ojos violeta. Con solo entrar una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con una flor color rosa en el pelo.

Lo que para ojos de la chica era un príncipe para el muchacho era su rival de amores.

Una húngara y un prusiano ¿puede ser posible?... puede que sí… puede que no pero lo que se sabe es que no pueden vivir uno lejos del otro.

* * *

-West la voy a perder-.

-¿Sabes que te preocupas demás? Ella no es una chica "normal" que a la primera le atrae alguien más -.

Elizabeta Héderváry entrenada por su padre, tenía más fuerza que el mismo prusiano, aunque le costara aceptarlo.

Gilbert Beilschmidt… chico "fuerte", de cabellos plateados, ojos color rojo; poco común en una persona y pareja de la húngara.

-West me va a dejar y por uno más viejo y más… ¡más viejo! Y éso no es para nada asombroso… ya ni siquiera nos peleamos…-.

-¿Qué? Bueno eso sí ya es grave-.

La castaña y el albino, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban peleando, ya sea física o verbal. Era una pareja muy poco común, en la cual la muchacha ganaba con su uso de razón, fuerza y… aparte era mujer.

-¿Lo ves?-.

-¿Hiciste o dijiste algo que le molestara?- Gilbert pensaba había pasado una semana entera sin que ellos se pusieran a discutir-.

-Nein-.

-¿Te hace la ley del hielo?- recordó que en la mañana le saludó como habían acordado saludarse… un choque de puños-.

-Nein-.

-Mmm… no la conozco muy bien pero sé quién-.

-¡¿Quién?!- su histeria y estrés venía en aumento-.

* * *

-Vee~ ¿cómo es Eli?- habían ido con un italiano de cabellos marrón y ojos de igual color pero más claros-.

-Ja, sabemos que eres como un hermanito para ella y queríamos conocer cómo es- habló West-.

-Vee~… ella siempre creyó que era una chica pero es muy amable, sabe cocinar, nadar y pelea bien; aunque creo que eso no les sirve ¿o sí? Vee~

-Nein- dijeron a la par-.

-Feliciano, ¡ella está saliendo con otro!- estaba el histérico germano dando por hecho la infidelidad de la chica-.

-Vee~ eso es imposible… ella no es así, tal vez te esté preparando pasta o algo, vee~ te lo digo-.

-¡¿Preparar me algo?! Pero ni siquiera hemos cumplido un año de novios o eran ¿los 6 meses?-.

-Vee~ entonces no sé… - el italiano por el grito ya comenzaba a temblar, lo que menos le gustaba al pacífico castaño era que le gritaran de la nada-.

-West… va a dejar al asombroso yo-.

-Ludwig… vee~ ¿Por qué piensa eso de mi hermana?-.

-Porque apareció el maestro Edelstein y Elizabeta presentó un cuadro de interés sobre él-.

-Vee~ entonces está ¿celoso?-.

-Afirmativo, solo espero que no llegue a alucinar- el chico era hermano del estresado solo que ellos no se parecían mucho-.

Ludwig, adolescente alto, cabellos rubios y peinados hacia atrás sin que le desacomodaran a menos que su Brother estuviera feliz y pasara una mano por su arreglado peinado, de ojos azul cielo; su personalidad es muy seria y recta, siempre sigue las reglas, muy pocas veces sonríe de corazón y si le piden que sonría (forzosamente) "da miedo" según el testimonio de Feliciano Vargas.

-¿Alucinar?-.

-Sí, la última vez pensó que Francis y Antonio planeaban una fiesta, y que no iba a ser invitado y comenzó a hacer su fiesta solo-.

-Pero… ¿éso fue falso?- asintió-.

-Porque según en la fiesta, todos estábamos ahí celebrando el que no estuviera-.

-Vee~¿pero nada más?-.

-Nein, también que esa fiesta era una "orgía"- Feliciano se estremeció-.

-Vee~ vee~ ¡que miedo!- asintió- No me imagino a que a llegado a pensar de Eli-.

-Mi hermano siempre es un enigma-.

" _-Se están besando y diciendo cosas como "deja a ese no tan asombrosa persona y ven conmigo, castaña fuerte… linda y…"-._

 _-_ ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡WEST SE VAN A FUGAR TENGO QUE DETENERLOS! ¡CORRAMOS! ¡ES EL VUELO 512, RÁPIDO! ESPERA CAMBIARON DE OPINIÓN SERÁ EN SU JET PRIVADO- Ludwig suspiró y le dio un zape-.

-¡Tonto! No se van a escapar en ningún vuelo-.

-Entonces… -abrió los ojos de par en par- ¡¿SE ESCAPARAN POR EL YATE PRIVADO?! Oh West eres muy inteligente… bueno no tanto como yo pero ahí la llevas-.

-Nein-.

-No te subestimes, yo sé que eres inteligente-.

-No me refiero a eso, es que ni por aire, mar y tierra se escaparan-.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso tienes un localizador de Eli o algo?-.

-Nein-.

-¡¿ENTONCES?! ¡TÚ DEBES SABER LO QUE YO SÉ!- ya estaba agitando al rubio-.

-Porque está a 20 pasos de nosotros hablando con las chicas-.

Dejó de agitarlo viendo que estaban 4 de sus amigas con ella y una era su prima pequeña Lily, riendo sobre temas de chicas.

-Oye ¿no es tu novio y su hermano?-.

-¡Oh! Sí… hola chicos ¿qué hacían?-.

-Nada… ¿verdad, Feli?- muy tarde el italiano huyó a la menor posibilidad-.

-¿Estaba Feli con ustedes?-.

-Ja… pero creo que se fue y no nos dimos cuenta-.

-Kesesese… se fue en cuanto comenzamos a gritar West-.

-¿Comenzaron a gritar?- dijo una chica belga-.

-Ja… es que…-.

-West no quería afirmar que Elizabeta... - enseguida Ludwig le tapó la boca de un solo golpe-.

-¿Afirmar qué?- era la castaña viendo al rubio con curiosidad-.

-¡Que te gusta hornear y preparas pasta! Eso es lo que me negaba a afirmar-.

-¿Está… bien?-.

-Eli mira es el profe Edelstein puedes preguntarle si te puede hacer "ese" favor-.

-¡Oh! Cierto Esperen chicos ahora vuelvo-.

-... -comenzó a patalear el prusiano y viendo a su hermano con cara de "¿ves? Te lo dije" "suéltame"-.

-¿Gil cuánto llevan Eli y tú? Es increíble que puedan estar juntos, quererse y entenderse uno al otro- Ludwig, lo soltó para que respondiera-.

-Llevamos poquito… -se ruborizó un poco, levantó la cabeza y sonrió con su sonrisa traviesa- yo diría que asombrosamente 3 meses-.

-Woooow -dijeron al mismo tiempo todas-.

-¿Y cómo son sus citas?- habló una ucraniana de voluptuosos atributos-.

-Sí, sí ¡cuenta, cuenta!-.

-¿Acaso Eli no les cuenta? -cuestionó el ojiazul-.

-La verdad cada que le preguntamos solo dice "si" o "no"-.

-De seguro no son tan asombrosas amigas para que les digan a lujo y detalle-.

-¿Es romántica sus citas? ¿le susurras al oído palabras tiernas como "me encantas", "me fascinas", "te adoro" o "te amo"? ¿qué no el "te amo" viene más adelante?... Bueno… dinos ¿ya experimentaron su primera vez? ¿tienen planes a futuro? si se casan ¿nos invitan?-.

-Wow… son muchas preguntas y más si lo dicen todas al mismo tiempo…- contestó el hermano menor viendo que su hermano estaba pasmado por las preguntas continuas y sin descanso-.

-Bueno la primera- dijo una morena hermana del Francés Bonnefoy- ¿tienen citas románticas?-.

-Define romance- el prusiano había salido de su shock, avergonzado miraba a otro lado con un ligero puchero-.

Sus citas consistían en ganar en fuercitas o algún otro deporte, ver películas de acción, y si daba tiempo ganar juegos de mesa o videojuegos. Mucho romance… no.

-¿Siguiente pregunta?-.

-¿Se dicen cosas tiernas y lindas?- dijo su prima-.

Tampoco, a menos de que "perro", "debilucho", "machorra" y "femimacha" fuera un amor muy inmenso y fuera de lo común.

-Siguiente pregunta-.

-¿Tienen gustos en común? Y ¿cuáles son?-.

La lucha, las películas de acción con poco romance como "los indestructibles", la saga "rambo" o "rocky" entre otras.

-¿Se hacen cariñitos?- era la belga como si fuera un secreto-.

El albino se sonrojó, vio el suelto apenado por el cuestionamiento, desde que se conocen y se llevaban por la punta del dedo, solo se tomaban de la mano y era mucho que decir. Aunque la vez que se acercó el germano a la "machorra", ella le dio en la cabeza con un sartén salido de no se donde. Después le pidió perdón y desde entonces no había un momento "romántico".

-¿Ya le pediste matrimonio?- apareció una chica de largos cabellos hermana de la ucraniana-.

-¡PERO SOLO LLEVAMOS 3 MESES!- la chica levanta leve los hombros, sin darle importancia a su comentario-.

-Así aseguras que es tuya y de nadie más-.

-Hola volví ¿de qué hablaban?-.

-Nada… -dijeron al unísono-.

-Aaaamm mari… digo Eli ¿tienes algún plan en la tarde? Tengo unos boletos para escuadrón suicida-.

-¡Oh! Me gustaría pero tengo algo… pendiente-.

-¿Te dijo que "si"?- ella solo asintió- .

-¿Quién? ¿Sí a qué?-.

-Nada, cosas de mujeres-.

-¿Ves?... West… ella se alejará de mí en brazos de otro-.

-Mejor ve con alguno de tus amigos a ver esa película-.

-Mentí aún la película aún no sale… pero tienes razón iré por Fran y Toni para ver eso del "sí"-.

-Bien pero no me involucres-.

* * *

Pareciera que el mayor entendió lo contrario porque lo llevaron a rastras y siguiendo a la castaña; parecían agentes del servicio secreto, lentes, traje y sobre todo comunicadores.

La castaña entró a una tienda, 5 minutos después ellos.

Gilbert había convencido a su compañeros con la extraña alucinación que tuvo, creyendo cada palabra dicha como si fuera una verdad absoluta. Ludwig se limitó a solo escuchar sus amigos estaban igual o peor de locos, uno era un narsisista, romántico hasta morir y dramático. El otro era un tonto, que pensaba que con un hechizo todo se solucionaría, ese conjuro consistía en dar un aplauso separar, separando sus manos y al mismo tiempo decir "fusosososo".

" _-¿Por qué tuve que estar yo aquí? No importa… mientras no hagan desmanes y tenga que pagarlo yo todo va bien-."_

-La hembra Beilschmidt está comprando harina repito harina está comprando la hembra Beilschmidt cambio-.

-¿Antonio por qué el "cambio"?-.

-No lo sé esto parece divertido como si fuéramos espías, cambio-.

-Yo creo que cuando empleas esa palabra vas a literal "cambiar" de posición-.

-No Fran, eso no pasará después de todo Gil dio la posiciones antes de entrar-.

-Honhonhon cierto, muy cierto-.

-¡¿PUEDEN YA DE UNA VEZ CALLARSE?!-.

-Uy! Ya se enojó Luddy…-.

-SI LA RAZÓN DE QUE VINIERON ES PARA SABER DE LA NOVIA DE MI HERMANO-.

-¿Y tú eres un espíritu o por qué nada más dijiste "vinieron"?-.

-Yo le dije a mi hermano que no quería venir y al final fui arrastrado a seguirlos-.

-Vamos Ludwig cuando salgamos te haré mi hechizo para que descubras que no es tan malo espiar-.

-¿Por qué hasta que salgamos, Toni?-.

-Porque se me dificulta agarrar el comunicador y hacer el hechizo-.

-Oh mon dieu, eso tiene mucha lógica-.

" _-Dios… o cualquiera máteme o simplemente dame una señal para librarme de las tarugadas que dicen, o ya de pérdida hazme sordo-."_

-¡Chicos! Al fin los pude sintonizar ¿qué sucedió? ¿Saben donde está la femimacha mía? Kesesesese-.

Luego de explicar lo que pasó, habían perdido la pista de la castaña, pero luego la encontraron por accidente saliendo de una panadería. Claro todos se pusieron detrás de un árbol hasta que la húngara retomó camino.

-¿Qué compró alguien sabe?-.

-Una docena de huevos, leche, fresas e instrumentos para hornear- dijo el rubio serio-.

-Y tú no querías venir… bien hecho West-.

-Calla y si van a espiar personas háganlo bien-.

* * *

Aun caminando llegaron hasta una enorme casa todos dirigieron su mirada al albino quien negó que fuera casa de ella. ¿De quién sería? Del maestro de música Roderich Edelstein. Tuvieron que sujetar a Gilbert quien iba a decir "Ajá!" "¿Por qué me engañas?"... o al por el estilo.

Como había pasado "una hora" según Gilbert (fueron 5 minutos) y ella no salía se decidió saltar la barda. Exceptuando al serio de su hermano todo fue tomado como democracia unánime.

Una vez dentro vieron por cada una de las ventanas viendo que ellos estaban en la cocina, solo se escuchaban las voces.

-Sé que no es bueno tenerle que pedir esto y más en su casa profesor Edelstein-.

-Por favor estamos en mi casa, siéntete cómoda en decirme Roderich-.

-¿Enserio? E-Está bien… l-le tomaré l-la palabra-.

-Dime… ¿para quién será la sorpresa?-.

-P-Para mi novio-.

-Entendido entonces hagámoslo bien… creo que ya está listo ¿quieres probar?-.

-¿Estará bien?-.

-Adelante-.

-Mmm es extraño, suave y cremoso-.

-Te lo dije… ¿quieres más?-.

-Sí, por favor-.

Gilbert irrumpió rompiendo la ventana y diciéndo "¡Alto ahí profesor adúltero y roba novias!".

-¿Gilbert? ¿Francis? ¿Antonio?... y ¿Ludwig? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Yo fui arrastrado por ellos- señaló al trío-.

-Bien, pero ¿y los demás?- dijo la chica con seño fruncido y las manos a la cadera enojada por la espiada y por la entrada que le hicieron.

-Mon ami Gilbert dijo que tú le eres infiel-.

-... ¿Qué?- miraba desconcertada al francés-.

-Sí, lo que oíste tía, ostia acaso sos sorda porque nosotros no y oímos todo-.

-¿Cómo es posible que hagan esas barbaridades aquí y no en una cama como dios manda… aunque ustedes no merecen una cama-.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos en una cama?-.

-Para eso está la estufa-.

-¡SUCIOS!-.

-Pero nos lavamos las manos antes de empezar-.

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo a tal que el serio y recto alemán llegó a su límite diciendo:

-YA CÁLLENSE Y ESCUCHEN LO QUE ELIZABETA TENGA QUE DECIR PARA EVITAR MALINTERPRETACIONES… Elizabeta puedes hablar-.

-Sabía del profesor y como tocaba los instrumentos, además sabía que horneaba postres y que le salían muy bien y yo quería que me enseñara a preparar un pastel porque… -se sonrojó viendo a otro lado- porque ya pronto sería tu cumpleamos y quería dártelo como una sorpresa…-.

El trío se quedó con la boca abierta, lo que escucharon era Elizabeta degustando un pastelillo que había hecho Roderich con anticipación. Ella hizo un ligero puchero y desvió la mirada.

-Me dolió que me preguntaran si era o no romántica, así que hablé con la hermana de Francis y si sabía de algún detalle que podría hacer te y ella me dijo que podía usar tu cumpleaños a mi favor- el "debilucho" se sintió muy apenado y se acercó a ella-.

-Lo siento… mis celos me hicieron una mala jugada pero ten por seguro que cualquier pastel o postre que hagas me gustará porque lo hizo mi novia- sonrió tomó las manos de esta y le depositó un beso a su frente-.

La húngara estaba apenada al máximo; se acordó que en lo que el trío iba por una ventana nueva, Eli, Roderich harían los postres y el rubio recogía los vidrios. Una vez arreglado todo y que el trío se echara una siestecita con la pancita llena Ludwig y la novia fueron al jardín.

-Mi hermano es un idiota, perdona que te hayamos espiado pero fue por su causa-.

-Tranquilo cuñado… por increíble que parezca lo comprendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría que se interesara en otra chica que no fuera yo-.

-Sé que no son románticos pero 3 meses ya es algo… ¿cómo es posible que sigan juntos? Y lo más importante ¿cómo se hicieron novios?-.

-Te pareces a Emma… solo que con ojos azules y hombre claro pero telo diré; sigo con él porque es como tener un mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que… se pueden hacer cosas de novios a nuestra forma, a veces una amistad traspasa esa línea de "quiero conocerlo más y quiero estar más con él más que con nadie en mi vida, suena a que me cree una necesidad de tenerlo pero… bueno así lo siento yo-.

-¿Y cómo empezó su relación?-.

-Ah… eso…-.

 **Flashback**

 _Intento 324… o ¿será 325?... como sea, ella caerá a mis pies kesesese._

El muchacho llevaba bastantes intentos para declararse a la joven, un intento fue darle una carta, envió el sobre pero estaba vacío, en otro mando el sobre y la carta pero no la firmó. Y así hasta llegar al intento que al fin lo haría feliz o eso creyó.

Ella tenía clase de Arte en el segundo piso y él tenía junta con el "Trío asombroso" en el mismo piso. Se creía o se tenía propuesta el que si bajas rápido las escaleras en patines se llegaría primero a la salida… (no intenten esto en casa) … el timbre tocó y comenzaron a patinar, pasaron la primera escalera rebasando a los demás incluyendo a la castaña. Gilbert volteó a verla, una puerta se abrió haciendo que se estampara el germano con el objeto. Perdió el conocimiento unos minutos ya cuando los abrió estaba en la enfermería, al lado la castaña que estaba durmiendo, la vio expectante.

Se incorporó en la cama, estiró el brazo tocándole el hombro, ella abrió los ojos lentamente sorprendiéndose de que le miraban fijamente. Antes de que la húngara dijera a los de afuera que él ya había despertado fue detenida por el "debilucho".

-¿Entonces tú fuiste también el cartel mojado? ¿Las flores, la carta, todo éso?-.

-Ja- dijo un poco ruborizado-.

-Pensé que era un fantasma o que me estaban haciendo maldiciones-.

-El asombroso yo no podría hacerle eso a la persona no tan asombrosa con quien decidió salir-.

-¿No tan asombrosa?-.

-Bueno… eres asombrosa porque no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza… ¿quisieras salir con el asombroso yo?-.

 **Flashback**

-Me dio tal pena que le dije que sí-.

 _"Bueno después de 324 ó 325 intentos de conquista a cualquiera le daría pena, aunque la persistencia de mi hermano era de admirar; pero es la última vez que me arrastran a hacer cosas solo por unos celos."_

* * *

Espero y os haya divertido porque a mí si. ;3 comenten please y Luddy no esperes mucho Gilbert es todo un loquillo


End file.
